fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Magic
Death Magic (死の魔法 Shi no Mahō) is a powerful Caster Magic and a form of the Black Arts that revolves around the power to cause death with a deadly black miasma. As a Black Art, Death Magic can only be obtained through the study of one of the , a serial of grimoires written by . Description As the brief opening paragraph indicates, Death Magic allows the user to invoke a sudden demise upon anything they come into contact with using powerful waves of black energy. Death Magic is one of the more notable Black Arts to exist, as it's the one form of magic that's commonly associated with the darkness-steeped fighting style, emblematic of the evil powers that have come to be known as the 'Black Arts'; indeed, when one thinks of the term itself, it's almost immediately associated with the ability for a user to kill anything near them. It's said that Death Magic itself is a Subspecies Magic of the forbidden , a powerful hex that's not learnt naturally, but inflicted upon select individuals by – true to its very nature as a curse of contradictions, the bestowal of Ankhseram Black Magic is a divine punishment given to those unwitting or foolish enough to make light of the connections between life and death. Supposedly, the Curse of Contradictions was forged to make sure that the now-immortal heathens would learn their lesson, but more often than not, it backfired horribly as Ankhseram made immortal and its effect often killed people who didn't have anything to do with his revenge. Not only that, this gave Zeref the time to learn how to manipulate life and death as much as he wants, bring people back from the dead, and learn how to create more immensely powerful and Black Arts to kill people – in essence, the curse did everything the so-called omniscient god didn't want. However, Death Magic was derived from this unfortunate curse and developed to be mass-produced so that the whom harnessed its power would be able to replicate the incredible might of the Black Wizard to an extent. Thus, in a sense, Death Magic is considered to be a drastically weakened version of the Ankhseram Black Magic; in fact, in terms of basic function, the two are identical, but due to the absence of the influence of the god regarding its origin as an offshoot of the Curse of Contradictions, has none of these awful and unforeseen trappings, including the debilitating side-effects. In any case, when performing Death Magic, the user focuses the voluminous quantities of Magic Power that dwell inside their Magic Origin intently, intensifying them before releasing said arcane energies outwards into the vicinity rather subtly, from here inducing the usual fusion of eternano that's ambient within the atmosphere and said arcane energies as they take the concept of magic equaling the feelings of the magician to its absolute zenith – fueling the fused energies with negative emotions in a manner that's not dissimilar to a Curse, the user of the Black Arts utilizes their foul magic signature which is drawn from the fact that Black Arts users manipulate life, therefore their Magic, after being exposed to so much life-altering things, has taken on properties of 'death', causing their magical energies to become corroded, thus taking upon a dark and malefic state, an inky black miasma, which is a poisonous vapor filled with particles from decomposed matter that causes all sorts of illnesses, the deadliness of such increasing in the presence of environmental factors such as contaminated water, foul air, and poor hygienic conditions, exploding into this horrific form upon contact with the destructive energies. This miasma radiates outwards from the epicenter known as the user's body – although it commonly takes upon the form of a wave that pulses outwards in a three-hundred-and-sixty-degree radius, several exceptionally skilled users have displayed that they are able to use Shape Transformation in order to shape this miasma into any form that they deem suitable, such as constructs of solidified miasma that acts similarly to Molding Magic, spheres or beams not dissimilar to Magic Ball and Magic Ray respectively, and many more forms. Upon contact with the miasma, anything that could be considered "living" is influenced by its power, their bodies beginning to slowly decay away through decomposition, the process by which organic substances are broken down into simpler matter. Impacting upon the target, the miasma of Death Magic affects the target's atomic structure, influencing all particles and in the case of a living target, all of their cells, thereby encouraging the process of autolysis, which has bodily tissue begin to break apart through the body's own internal chemicals and enzymes, with the bacteria laced with the Death Magic doing the job of the other hand through putrefaction, causing their body to decay at a rapid rate until all biological processes that sustain the opponent cease functioning, resulting in death. Thus, this causes everything connected to the point of contact with the deadly miasma to crumble from its core in a similar manner to as if it had been exposed to a hundred years of aging, reduced to naught but dust upon decimation, rotting away in a dramatic fashion, deteriorating their very existence until nothing considered to be "living" remains. However, unlike Ankhseram Black Magic, where the cursed one is able to decide and determine the cause of the target's death through their incomprehensible black energies either instantaneously, slowly over time, or after certain conditions have been fulfilled, Death Magic's death inducement is preset as forcing them to decay through the miasma produced by the Black Art, meaning that Death Magic is unable to kill a target immediately, diminishing its "effectiveness" by a fair amount. However, also unlike the original Ankhseram Black Magic, which is uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius of the caster, Death Magic is usually fully in control of the mage unless they are careless in its handling – but since Death Magic is weaker, it could be considered similar to a souped-up Darkness Magic as a result. Of course, just like the Curse of Contradictions, certain have displayed that they are capable of protecting their wielder from the agonizing effects of Death Magic – these artefacts are not limited to but include those that have been enchanted by a High Enchanter and objects that have received a blessing from a or a . Additionally, it can be assumed that the White Arts would be able to defend the caster from the death inducement power of this Black Art; and since it does not kill the target immediately, skilled practitioners of Healing Magic are able to heal injuries inflicted by this foul form of magic; additionally, by somehow removing the affected limb before the effect of Death Magic spreads to the entirety of their body, the opponent is able to mostly escape the deadly effects of this Black Art. In a sense, Death Magic could be considered the polar opposite to Living Magic as the powers of both are complete opposites, but at the same time, they're two sides of the same coin as they draw power from the same foul source. However, as it was not given to the user by a divine figure, Death Magic doesn't grant the magician a level of immortality – instead, as their body is still completely mortal unless they were immortal beforehand, Death Magic has a very small chance of killing the user themselves as they themselves are mortal, meaning that Death Magic could affect them if miscast or if the effects of Death Magic are somehow reversed upon themselves, even entering their own body. It should be noted that even opposing spells cast by enemies are affected by the miasma of Death Magic, influencing spells of numerous tiers, thus protecting the user from most close-range as well as arcane-formed attacks thrown their way, as they decompose slightly before touching the user's body. However, a weakness to this aspect of Death Magic is that it's been shown that Secret Arts of various forms of Slayer Magic and the True Heavenly Body Magic spells of Heavenly Body Magic as well as numerous Master Enchants of Enchantment are able to burst through the deathly power of this magic. Spells Basic Spells *' ' (死の捕食, Shi no Hoshoku): Death Predation is a Death Magic spell that creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity. Death Predation is the primary spell associated with this member of the Black Arts as well as a carryover from , albeit in a reduced form. In any case, when performing Death Predation, the user focuses the voluminous quantities of Magic Power that dwell inside their Magic Origin intently, intensifying them before releasing said arcane energies outwards into the vicinity rather subtly, from here inducing the usual fusion of eternano that's ambient within the atmosphere and said arcane energies as they take the concept of magic equaling the feelings of the magician to its absolute zenith – fueling the fused energies with negative emotions in a manner that's not dissimilar to a Curse, the user of the Black Arts utilizes their foul magic signature which is drawn from the fact that Black Arts users manipulate life, therefore their Magic, after being exposed to so much life-altering things, has taken on properties of 'death', causing their magical energies to become corroded, thus taking upon a dark and malefic state, an inky black miasma, which they begin to gather around their body for the briefest of moments, charging it up to ensure widespread destruction. After approximately half a second has passed, the user releases this miasma in the form of an inky black propagating disturbance that resounds outwards from the epicenter known as their frame at speeds beyond mortal comprehension, propagating through the point of impact, shaking both the medium and anything around it, causing the objects around the point-of-impact to vibrate erratically in an extremely hard and fast wave, which causes other things that the material touches to vibrate too, resulting in a powerful explosion that does even more damage – it is called a "shock wave" because the wave of concussive force reverberates up and down like a crashing wave in the ocean. The release of shockwave damages the surrounding environment, blasting through the medium it was transferred through at astounding speeds in any direction that the caster chooses upon release; these shockwaves of miasma can ripple through the ground or in the atmosphere, bringing mass destruction to anything that they come into contact with; although it only extends a few meters around the caster with no way to increase its range. Ripping through the environment, the death inducement of Death Magic is put into effect by causing flora and fauna to wither and rot into near nothingness as it travels through the ground, slaying plants, trees, shrubbery, humans, and animals as they seemingly decompose instantaneously, leaving naught but specks of black in their wake by immediately rotting anything that it comes into contact with, moving fast enough to strike even the fastest of mages. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continues until the target's afflicted area had been amputated. Not only will Death Predation kill anything it touches, the concussive force of the shockwave results in those in close proximity to the area-of-effect of the spell being knocked out cold. Zeref's Spells *' ': A spell in which the caster release a wave of Death Magic that takes the life of victims standing by. However, there is a limit to the area which this affects. was able to escape this spell due to having 's scarf on, but it turned black instead. This spell also seems to knock out anyone that is close to the area of effect of this spell. *' ': User creates a black orb in his hand which, when thrown, destroys everything in its path. *' ': User swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, the user is surrounded by a dark aura. This spell creates an extremely large vertical explosion which can seemingly strike a single target out of others nearby. It was used by Zeref to kill . Trivia *Despite the revelation of the Contradiction Curse, it was elected to keep Death Magic as a way for users to have access to the specific abilities this magic grants. *One must have permission from the admins before usage of this magic, following the same regulations as using or creating other Lost Magic. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Black Magic Category:Subspecies Magic